


Lost in Russian aka Coconut Cookies

by SJ_Sixx



Series: Chronic Illness Readers [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CONSIDER THE COCONUTS!, CONSIDER THE TREEEEEES, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Coconut cookies, F/M, Fluff, fibromyalgia, google translate for the win, moana refrences, pietro being a little shit, russian speaking, wanda and natasha scheming, wanda totally ships this, which probably makes no sense if you actually speak russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: Typing this up with little to no energy. Apologies now if the Russian is horrendous, but I had to enlist google translate to help me.





	Lost in Russian aka Coconut Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Typing this up with little to no energy. Apologies now if the Russian is horrendous, but I had to enlist google translate to help me.

_“And realise happiness is where you are…”_ you hummed as you mixed the coconut in with the rest of the ingredients, before scooping it out, placing balls onto the baking sheet.

It was a quiet day in the tower, and you had taken the opportunity to make some coconut cookies – a firm favourite of a certain silver-haired speedster.

“ _Consider zhe_ _coconut!_ _Consider it’s_ _treeeees!_ ” Speaking of the devil, he darted a finger into the bowl, splodging a bit on your nose, grinning, before you even had chance to blink.

“Hey Pietro,” you smiled as he wrapped an arm round your shoulders, squeezing softly so as not to hurt you too much – you were having a good pain day for the first time in a while (winter often hurt you more due to the cold) and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Hello.” He chirped.

You made to slip off your stood - you often sat on it when baking to save your legs hurting – to put the tray in the over, but a firm set of hands took it from you, Pietro placing in instead and shutting the door, setting the timer for 12 minuets.

“How you doing?” he asked, leaning back against the countertop next to you.

“Good, I’m good, Pietro.” You said, moving to place the now-empty bowl next to the sink, trying to ignore the sharp pain in your calf muscle.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Sure as I can be,” you turned back round to see him looking at you, with almost a sad smile on his face.

“Хотел бы ты сказать мне, моя любовь,” he muttured.

“Pietro, English, you know I don’t speak a work of Russian,” you laughed.

“It iz not alvays a bad zhing, моя великолепная девушка,” He smirked, “Я никогда не мог рассказать вам, что я говорю о вас на английском языке.”

You rolled your eyes, crouching down to peer into the over to see how the cookies were doing.

“Are zhey done? I love your coconut cookies,” he pouted.

“Not yet, Peitro,” you said, still focused on the oven, “not everything is as fast as you. Sometimes the wait makes it taste all the more sweeter.”

“I am not so sure on zhat.”

You chuckled at that, standing up and checking the timer, seeing it had five minuets left.

“5 mins, Pietro, surely you can wait that long?” you said with a cheeky grin, turning to find the speedster had gone.

“Maybe not,” you shrugged, before noting Wanda, “hey Wanda,”

“Hello, [Name],” she smiled, moving over, “how are you today?”

“Doing well, your self?”

“Zhe same. I noticed, my brother speaks a mixture of Russian and English around you…”

“Yeah, I know. Drives me mental,” you groaned.

“Zhat is because, to quote my brother, he could never tell you what he’s saying about you in English,”

You rose your eyebrows, “is he insulting me in Russian, because if he is, Fibro or not, I swear…”

“No, no, nozhing like zhat,” Wanda laughed, “he is saying zhe sweetest zhings about you, because he is too embarrassed to tell you in English.”

Now you laughed, “about me, Wanda? Are you sure?”

“I can back this up,” you looked to see Natasha coming in, having been leaning in the doorway.

“Nat, c’mon, you both can’t be serious…”

You were saved, however, by the time going, indicating the cookies were done,

You pulled the tray out, transferring the piping hot cookies to a cooling rack. Turning back, you placed the hot tray in the sink, before calling “you’re welcome”.

As you turned back around, you saw three of the cookies had gone.

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I don’t,”

You walked down the corridor, crutches making a small thud every time they hit the floor, Nat and Wanda on either side.

“Tell you what then, we’ll hide the next time he comes to see you. Then you can ask me, Wanda, and JARVIS to translate. JARVIS wouldn’t lie, would you buddy?” said Natasha.

“ _Of course not, miss. I would only ever translate to the highest accuracy.”_ Chimed the robotic voice.

You sighed, (“fine!”), before all three of you heading into your room, you sitting on your bed whilst the other two hid behind you curtains, before realizing you had left your meds back in the kitchen.

“PIETRO!”

The silver haired man was instantly at your door, holding your med box.

“You vould forget you head if it vasn’t screwed on, Солнышко моё.” He chuckled, coming over to sit next to you and handing you the med box.

“Shut yer face,” you chuckled, popping the compartment open and taking them with the water in the bottle by your bed.

It was at this point your stupid body decided it was going to try inhale the water instead and you began to cough and splutter.

A strong hand began to rub your back in circles, and as you gasped at the end, able to breath again, Pietro pulled you into him, hugging you.

“О, мой дорогой, мне жаль, что я не смогу сделать это лучше,” he murmured.

“Pietro, English please…” you mumbled, cheek pressed against his chest.

“Нет. Я никогда не мог сказать, насколько я люблю тебя на английском.” He sighed.

“Pietro, seriously,” you looked up at this point and saw he had his eyes shut, a look of almost turmoil on his face.

“Piet?”

He started a little, as if he had forgot you were there, before looking down at you, the baby blue eyes looking into your own.

“Sorry, zoned out.” He mumbled.  
“Piet, what’s up?”

“It iz, it iz nothing. I vas merely thinking, думая, как сказать, что я хочу.”

“Dude, I will get JARVIS to translate in a moment.”

Piet smiled, almost sadly, and kissed you on the top of your head.

“Я люблю тебя очень. Может быть, в один прекрасный день я смогу рассказать вам.” He said softly, before getting up and leaving the room, as you sat there, confused.

“Oh my gosh!” Wanda came out from behind one curtain, Nat following from behind the other.

“So, what did he say?” you asked.

“Well, first, ‘Солнышко моё’ means sweetheart,” started Nat, before Wanda took over, grinning all over her face.

“He then said he wishes he could make this all better! And then he said that he could never say how much he loves you in English. And then that he was thinking, thinking of how to say what he wants to say!”

“And, and what did he say before he left?” you asked, confused.

“Я люблю тебя очень. Может быть, в один прекрасный день я смогу рассказать вам. It means ‘I love you very much. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you’.” Finished off Natasha.

“JARVIS, is all of this true?” you asked the computer.

“ _To the exact word, m’am.”_

You sat back on your bed, almost in shock and with your heart thumping in your chest.

“P-Pietro!” you suddenly shouted, getting up faster than you ever had before, moving from your room, crutches abandoned on the floor.

“P-PIETRO!” you yelled, before your knees gave way, not used to so much physical exertion in such a short space of time.

Before you could hit the floor, a set of strong arms cradling you to a chest.

“Vhat on earth could you vant so bad zhat you vould run out vithout your crutches?” he asked, amused.

You did not reply with words, but instead crashed your lips to his own, wrapping your arms round his neck.

He merely took a millisecond to respond, holding you tight, only breaking apart as the need for air got in the way.

“I love you, and I know you want to take away the pain, I know you do, but you can tell me, you don’t need to think of how to say what you want to say…”

“Vait, vait, how do you know vhat I vas saying….” He trailed off as he saw Wanda and Natasha walk out the room, and groaned, “о мой Бог, you two!”

“I have no regrets what-so-ever. Maybe this will cut down on the sexual tension going on in this tower.” Grinned Nat.

They both walked off as Pietro grinned down at you.

“What?” you grinned.

“Я просто восхищаюсь, как ты прекрасна. И подумал, как я заставлю тебя кричать мое имя сегодня вечером.” He grinned.

“JARVIS, translate!” you yelled.

As Pietro brought you back in for another kiss, the computer chimed above,

 

_“I'm just admiring how beautiful you are. And thinking how I shall make you scream my name tonight.”_


End file.
